Don't Let It End Tonight
by dream-it-believe-it
Summary: Its a new term at Anubis house, when a new term party goes viral and Patricia swears that Eddie and his 'friend' Raine are together, things turn ugly. (FirstFanfiction) -Rated T for future chapters
1. When Raine Falls

**_When seeing isn't believing..._**

**_'This is my first Fanfiction, which shadows Peddie more than any other couple. Enjoy'_**

**_-Jassie_**

* * *

"Joy! JOY! What are you doing?! You DROPPED IT" groaned Patricia, picking up the banner.

"I'm sorry!" the short brunette replied, jumping down from the ladder to help Patricia.

"Get your ass back up there! We need to hang up the banner before everyone comes!" said Patricia, playfully pushing Joy.

"Ugh whatever just hand me some more string!" said Joy, going back up the ladder.

Patricia gave her some more string, and looked at her were trying to put up a banner for the new term surprise party. It was mainly Mr Sweets idea, and since Joy had organised the masked ball a few years ago, Mr Sweet thought that she would be perfect for the job. Patricia and Joy had to come to school a day early so they could organise everything properly. Patricia had already cooked the food and Joy had decorated most of the lounge room, kitchen and hallway.

"I want this to be awesome Joy! Hurry up they'll be here in 5 minutes!" ordered Patricia.

"Okay okay geez its almost up!" said Joy, trying to tie a piece of string around a pole.

Patricia anxiously looked at her watch again

"Two more minutes Joy. Hurry up!" whispered Patricia.

"Okay okay its up!" squealed Joy, jumping down.

As soon as Joy jumped down, the two girls heard a door knob turn and loud talking

"Hide!" whispered Joy, getting a party popper and grabbing the stereo remote.

Patricia jumped behind the couch, and Joy crouched down next to her.

The door opened and the familiar anubis house residents stepped into the hallway. Eddie, KT, Fabian, Willow, Amber, Alfie, Mara and Jerome. Patricia heard Amber gasp

"Is there a party here? I love parties!" Amber exclaimed, walking into the lounge room

"SURPRISE!" yelled Patricia and Joy, as they popped their party poppers. Joy turned on the music to full blast and everyone ran into the lounge room

"Oh my god. We're having a new term party!?" cried Mara, squeezing Jeromes hand tightly

"Stop crushing my hand" laughed Jerome.

Eddie walked into the room, with a girl holding his hand. Patricia could feel jealousy building up inside her. 'Who is this girl?' Patricia asked herself, as she walked into the room. This girl for some reason looked a bit like Patricia, except her hair was black and she had grey eyes that gave Patricia the chills. She was wearing a black tank top with a purple ruffled skirt. 'What a cow' thought Patricia to herself, trying to turn her attention to Alfie who was stuffing his face with cupcakes.

"Stop eating all the cupcakes Alfie!" groaned Jerome, trying to get one for Mara

"No!" he said annoyed, as he stole the rest of the cupcakes and put them under his shirt.

Amber walked over to Patricia, smiling widely

"Wow! You guys did a fantastic job! If only I knew so I could've been the best dressed" Amber sighed, pointing to the banner. "I love the banner by the way!" she added, before walking away to get some food off the table.

"Hey guys! I'd like you to meet Raine!" Eddie smiled, as he gestured to Raine

"Hi Raine! Are you new to Anubis house?" asked Mara politely, as she went over to greet Raine.

"No, Im just here to see what Eddie does at school!" she replied, sounding very formal.

"Wow she must've rehearsed her act' thought Patricia jealously. Patricia and Eddie weren't technically together, as they had broken up through the summer, but it still bugged her how Eddie had a girl with him. She thought she was a girl who was completely put on.

"Thats cool!" said Mara, shaking Raine's hand. Patricia glared at Raine.

"Oh Hello!" said Raine, walking over to Patricia, offering her hand

"No thanks" said Patricia coldly, trying to keep her jealousy inside her.

Raine looked at her weirdly and shrugged. Eddie smiled sheepishly and lead Raine away to the crowd.

Patricia was a party person, she just didn't like the dancing part. Normally she'd be eating and having a laugh with her friends, but Patricia just felt like throwing red punch into Raine's face. She just wanted Raine to leave and get out of her life. She wasn't over Eddie. He was her first kiss, first dance, first boy that dated her and wasn't scared of her. They had chemistry, they matched. They weren't the perfect couple but they were in Patricia's eyes. It surprised her that Eddie had found someone to replace her in the summer break.

"You okay?" asked Mara, disturbing Patricia's thoughts.

"Yeah. I'm fine" lied Patricia. "Come on, lets eat some cake" she said, linking her arm in Mara's. Mara smiled and pulled Patricia to the snack table.

"Jerome pass the cake!" Patricia called out. Jerome cut a piece of cake for Mara but not for Patricia

"Hey!" laughed Patricia, as Jerome gave Mara the piece of cake

"Alright then" Jerome said, throwing Patricia a piece of cake, which landed in her hair.

"Great work Jerome" said Patricia sarcastically, clapping her hands slowly. "Ugh I need to get this cake out of my hair" groaned Patricia, going to the bathroom.

Patricia looked behind her and swore she saw Eddie kissing Raine. Patricia felt the anger steaming up inside her, and slammed the bathroom door.  
"I hate him." she thought to herself, as she looked at herself in the mirror.


	2. Cherry Punch

_**Thank you for the lovely review on the first chapter :)**_

_**I hope you enjoy this next chapter :)**_

_**-jassie**_

* * *

'Stupid Jerome, Stupid Eddie, Stupid Raine' Patricia muttered to herself as she tried her best to get the cake out of her hair. Patricia could imagine Eddie and Raine kissing down the hall. The whole idea made her feel worse. 'Who does she think she is?!' thought Patricia to herself, as she turned off the tap and stared at herself in the mirror. A blank sad annoyed girl stared back at her, thinking the same thing.

"Patricia! Patricia are you in there?', called out someone who was knocking loudly on the door.

"Yes. I'm in here. Do you mind?!" Patricia replied coldly, before opening the door. Joy stood at the door with a sad expression

"Oh, sorry Joy. I thought you were someone else" she apologized, her mind thinking of Raine. Joy shrugged

"You're missing the best part of the party! We're having a danceoff!" she smiled, dragging Patricia into the lounge. Eddie and Raine stood together as if it was no problem at all. Patricia shot Eddie a cold glare.  
"I hate dancing" Patricia muttered.

"WE'RE HAVING A DANCEOFF?!" Willow called, bounding into the room. Everyone laughed at Willows absent mindedness. Willow was like the kid of the house, being fun and creative. Patricia on the other hand was like the queen of the house. No one dared to mess with her, and those who did were sorry.

Alfie turned the music up, and started dancing something he called the 'Zombie Dance' which involved lots of floppy, crazy and weird moves. Amber playfully punched him

"Alfie! This isn't a Zombie parade!" she whispered with an embarrassed tone in her voice. Jerome started to chuckle, lifted Mara off her feet and started to sway her around.

"Ooooo! Can you do that to me too Jerome?" asked Willow, beaming with excitement. Mara shot Jerome a cold look.  
Jerome laughed and picked Willow up and twirled her around.

"Jerome!" Mara cried, punching Jerome in the arm. Jerome put Willow down

"We're just friends Mara okay? She's just a little kid! Literally!" he whispered to Mara, hoping Willow wouldn't hear so her feelings wouldn't be hurt. Mara nodded

"Sorry for punching your arm. Did it hurt?" she asked, rubbing where she punched him. Jerome shook his head

"Nah, its fine" he said sweetly, before picking Mara up bridal style and dancing around.

Patricia, who never danced, hung around in the shadows, holding lemonade and eating a piece of pizza. I don't need Eddie' Patricia thought. 'He's a cow'. Amber came over to her.  
"Not dancing huh?" Amber asked, sipping some punch. Patricia pulled one of her 'nuh uh' faces

"I hate dancing, everyone knows that" Patricia said. Amber nodded.

"Well I refuse to dance with Alfie, because hes still doing his stupid zombie dance" she said, pointing to Alfie. Patricia shrugged.

"So, what do you think of _Raine"_ Patricia suddenly said out of the blue

"She's so awesome! Did you know shes from America?" Amber said excitedly

"Never would've guessed" Patricia sighed. "Her accent is so stupid"  
"Patricia, shes from New York! My favourite designer labels are in New York! Raine's like... a fashionista!" giggled Amber. Patricia rolled her eyes

"Raine is like, amazing. Her Daddy is a business man! He travels everywhere! Raine has been everywhere! She's been to Australia, Italy, France, Canada, Africa, Asia, Indonesia, Mexico" Amber rambled on.

"Fantastic" said Patricia sarcastically

"She's rich! She has three bedrooms and four horses and her own personal bowling alley" said Amber. 'No wonder shes such a pig' thought Patricia.

"Raine has three cars-"

"Amber save it, honestly I get the idea of how '**_amazing_**' she is okay?".

"Sorry" sighed Amber. There was an awkward silence for a few minutes, then Amber gasped

"Whats wrong? Has Alfie suddenly grown wings?" laughed Patricia.

"Raine's dancing with Eddie! Thats so cute!" squealed Amber, running away to watch. Patricia gasped. 'What the hell is with that chick!?' Patricia screamed inside her head.

Eddie and Raine danced on and on, holding her hand in his, and leaning forward so their lips almost touched. Raine suddenly looked down at Eddies pants. Eddie smirked. Too bad Patricia saw his reaction

"STOP THE MUSIC! STOP THE MUSIC!" Patricia yelled as loud as she could. Fabian panicked and unplugged the stereo. Everyone froze. Eddie and Raine stopped dancing, Jerome almost dropped Mara and Alfie stopped in a zombie move, freaking out.

"Who do YOU think you are?" said Patricia angrily, taking three dreadful steps towards Raine. Eddie backed away slowly.

"So you just come here and think you own the place. Your Daddys rich. What else do you have? A hundred boys on a waiting list ready for you to have babies with?" asked Patricia, grabbing the bowl of punch off the food table.

Normally, Alfie or Jerome would commentate on what was about to happen, but they were too scared. Everyone knew what was going to happen anyway. The whole house went silent.

"Why don't you just leave? Rich sluts DON'T belong here. You've just come here to bang all the guys!" yelled Patricia. Everyone gasped. Patricia had never been this verbally abusive before.

"No! Leave me alone!" cried Raine, who was starting to sob.

"No. Because you want to know what I do to rich sluts around here?" smirked Patricia. Alfie stuffed a giggle and Jerome smiled evilly. They all knew this routine too well

A bowl of red punch flew into Raines face. Patricia smiled and put the punch bowl back on the table. Raine spat and spluttered, her hair drenched in sticky punch. Everyone started to smile, except for Eddie.

"What was that for Patricia?!" he yelled. Everyones eyes widened. Eddie was standing up for the new girl?

"Your new girlfriend is a bitchy SLUT" screamed Patricia. Eddie paused for a moment

"Don't you get anything Eddie? You just can't help yourself. I bet you banged heaps of girls back in America. When ones not good enough for you, you get another one who is ten times better! And you know what? I don't care anymore!" Patricia went on. Eddie was shocked. Thats what Patricia really thought of him?

"Well then. Don't you get that no one likes you here anyway? you're just a mean bitch Patricia. Just leave. No one wants you here" Eddie snarled. Amber almost choked on her punch. No one said a word

"See, no ones even standing up for you Patricia!" Eddie added.

"I HATE YOU!" cried Patricia, pushing Eddie into the food table which collapsed.

Patricia left the room without a word.

So much for a fun party.


	3. Don't Go

_**thanks for the reviews! you guys have kept me motivated to keep writing this story :)**_

_**-jassie**_

* * *

The room was still in shock when Patricia left the room. Eddie got up off the broken snack table, which had split in half because of how forceful Patricia was. Food was strewn all over the floor, the icecream staining the carpet and the cupcakes face down on the floor. Eddies shirt and pants were now stained with red, purple, yellow and blue colouring. He frowned at his appearance, and went over to Raine

"I better go calm her down before the burns the house down or something" mumbled Joy, after a few minutes of awkward silence. As soon as Joy left the room, Fabian nervously turned the music on again and everyone slowly started to dance again. It felt awkward though to do anything.

"That was... interesting!" said Jerome to Mara, as they went into the kitchen. Mara nodded

"I have never seen Patricia that mad before. She's never been that... verbal" said Mara, scowling. "I really hope Joy can calm her down, No one else could." she added.

"Possibly. Or she'll act like a wild beast for the rest of the night" laughed Jerome, tickling Mara.

"Stoppp!" laughed Mara, slapping Jerome. Jerome stopped tickling Mara and smirked.

"The ticklish type hey Jaffray?" said Jerome, smirking. Mara playfully rolled her eyes.

"Pffttttt" she said, going back to the dance floor

Joy went up their room, and opened the door slightly. There was Patricia, lying on her bed listening to her headphones angrily. Patricia looked like she could be left to die. Patricia was motionless, except for the occasional bobbing of her head.

"Patricia? You okay?" Joy asked, but then realised it was a stupid question.

Patricia took out her headphones and rolled her eyes.

"Does it look like it? Is that what you honestly think" snarled Patricia, sitting up.

"Sorry" said Joy, walking into the room and sitting next to Patricia. Patricias eyes were streaked with tears. Her eyeliner was smudged and her mascara had run. Patricia almost looked like an emo panda.

"Patricia! You've been crying!" cried Joy, looking at Patricias face

"No! I haven't! I never cry!" Patricia said defensively, before turning away from Joy's brown eager eyes. Joy knew she was lying. They were best friends. No matter how hard you try, a best friend knows if you're lying.

"Patricia..."

Patricia angrily turned to Joy.

"What?! What do you want? Wait no- Don't even start. If your here to try to cheer me up, well just leave because its not going to work. I'm just annoyed and hurt. You might as well go away, cause I might hit you or something. I know what you all think of me anyway. Eddie pretty much explained it in his own words. Did you guys bother to back me up? No. You didn't. So whats the use huh?"

"Its not what you think Patricia. Do you really believe what Eddie says?" asked Joy, fixing her hair.

Patricia sighed.

"No. Honestly I don't Joy. But it hurt how he thinks that. You wouldn't know what its like. Fabian has never been that horrible to you" sighed Joy. Joy didn't know what to say. Patricia had a nasty habit of being right with things like this

"But-"

"No Joy. You don't get it. You won't get it. I just... I just need some time alone. I really do okay? Please..." said Patricia, resting her head in her hands. Joy nodded, and left the room. Secretly, Patricia didn't want Joy to go. She just didn't want to lash out of hurt her badly. It was hard dealing with things like this alone. Patricia needed comfort, but she pushed it away

"Im sorry..." Joy said, before shutting the door.

When Joy went downstairs, the others were discussing what to do next.

"Oh I know!" giggled Willow "Lets look for Slenderman outside!"

"YEAH!" said Alfie, taking this as the perfect opportunity to scare people. The others agreed, they thought it could be fun, except for Amber

"No! Im scared of him! Hes creepy!" cried Amber

"The man with no face, the tall man" said Jerome, laughing a bit.

"Come on Ambs, it'll be fun" said Alfie, putting his arm around Amber. Amber slapped his arm off and hesitantly agreed

"Well, we'll need some torches, so we can 'spot' him" said Amber.

"They're in the laundry room. I'll go get them" said Eddie, getting up.

"I'll come" said Raine, following him.

As soon as they were both out of the room, the other anubis house residents got into a huge discussion

"So. Honestly people, what do you think of Raine and Eddie?" asked Mara, as room as the laundry room door had shut.

"STUPID. They have like... NO CHEMISTRY" said Joy, frowning.

"Weird" said Jerome, rolling his eyes and holding Mara's hand

"Annoying" groaned Mara.

"Adorable!" whispered Amber,

"they seem OK"

"I LIKE HER BOWS IN RAINES HAIR!" giggled Willow. The others rolled their eyes. They all had the same opinion of 'Eddine'. They didn't really like it, but they supposed they were going to accept it, so they wouldn't cause anymore drama unlike Patricia. They still felt kind of bad, but most had sort of forgotten about it.

Eddie and Raine had a bit of a chat when they were in the laundry room

"Sorry about Patricia, she does that a lot" sighed Eddie, taking Raines hand.

"It's okay I guess. Its just my hair is really sticky now" said Raine sadly. Eddie looked down, thinking of the right thing to say

"Oh well, lets just hope she gets over it. She can't be mad forever" said Eddie after about a minute of silence. Raine smiled.

"Yeah, she seems like a total bitch" she said, grabbing the box of flashlights. Eddie didn't say anything, but just smiled sarcastically. Raine gave him the box of flashlights and they walked back to the group..

"Heres the flashlights!" Eddie said, throwing the torches at them.

"Yay! Lets go outside and look for him!" whispered Willow, running out the door. The others followed her laughing like loons.

They went outside. There was a cold breeze, and tree shadows everywhere but it seemed like the perfect weather and time to 'look' for Slenderman. Patricia, who was watching them from her window sighed. 'I bet they've forgotten about me already' she thought to herself. 'Even Joy'. Joy was hanging around Amber and laughing with her. Patricia wanted to scream and cry. She got out scissors and stared out the window. She cut her chest length hair, to a really short bob. The pieces of brown wavy hair fluttered to the ground.

No one knew that she was hurting like this

Patricia believed no one cared

"That'll teach them" cried Patricia, as she slammed the window shut.


	4. Mash Up

**_i know last chapter was a little bit heavy, but see what happens next!_**

**_-jassie_**

* * *

**__**"Slenderman! Where are you?" laughed Jerome, his flashlight tracing the dark pine trees that was scattered across the night. Everyone giggled, except for Amber who hung onto Alfie tightly

"What if shes here?!" she whispered to Alfie

"He's not! I promise" Alfie said, before crossing his fingers behind his back smirking. He had a prank. A fantastic glorious prank he was going to pull on the others.

Amber sighed, and looked around, scanning the woods for any trace of 'Slenderman'. Everyone was having a fun time, as they knew he wasn't real anyway, but it was fun to 'search' for him. Amber shivered as she felt something strangely onimous. Something wasn't right..  
Willow hung around looking for something interesting. She pulled out her compass and started to look around.

"THIS WAY IS NORTH!" She yelled out, startling everyone.

"Willow! Inside voice!" whispered Fabian, obviously annoyed. Willow giggled and skipped away, her two little pig tails flopping in the breeze. Jerome grinned. She could be so crazy sometimes.

"Eddie I'm scared!" Raine suddenly said, hoping for some sympathy from Eddie. In the darkness, Eddie held her hand but secretly rolled his eyes. '**Yacker would love this' **ran through his head over and over. Patricia would be enjoying this hunt for slenderman. 'She'd probably wouldn't be scared a bit' he thought. Eddie moved his flashlight around, the light cutting the darkness in half. He was getting bored now. Nothing was happening at all. He sighed and continued to walk around

Alfie slipped away from Amber and went inside the house and into his room. He opened his wardrobe and got his black suit out and put it on, then he found a white mask and slipped it over his head.  
"Now for the fun and games to begin!" he joked, while looking at himself in the mirror. He looked exactly like slenderman. Tallness and everything. He slipped out the back way and ran into the woods where the others were searching.

Amber suddenly panicked

"Wheres Alfie?!" she cried, panicking and going over to Fabian

"I'm not sure" He replied, running his hand through his brown hair. Alfie smirked to himself and made a rustling noise in the bushes.  
Everyone jumped in surprise

"Probably just... a squirrel!" said Fabian quickly, trying to calm everyone down. Willow looked shocked for a second and then continued to skip around. Everyone else sighed and continued their search

"I think we should go back inside now" said Mara, shivering a little. Jerome gave her his coat, comforting her

"Its just cold" he said to her, pulling a strand of lost hair behind her. Mara giggled.

Alfie snuck behind Fabian and Amber, and waited for them to turn around. Well, they did as soon as they heard twigs snap behind them. A owl suddenly hooted and the air felt awkward.  
Amber screamed and Fabian ran inside, and then as soon as the others heard what happened they bolted inside. Well, Eddie, Jerome and Willow stayed. Willow wasn't scared at all. She laughed and tried to make friends with the slenderman

"Willow its me" Alfie told her, taking off his mask. The three laughed and high fived Alfie. That was the funniest prank of all time.

"Lets go inside" Willow said, walking inside with Alfie and Jerome following her. Eddie stayed behind and slowly walked inside. Pieces of brown hair fluttered from the window above where he was standing.

"Weird" he thought to himself, shining his flashlight upwards to see where the hair was coming from. He immediately recognised it as Patricia's window, and as soon as he saw the hair he yet again recognised it as Patricia's. 'Oh god' he thought to himself, slipping a strand of her cut hair in his pocket. Surprised at his actions he went inside to see what the rest of the house was doing.

Patricia sat on her window sill, hidden from the shine of Eddie's flashlight from before. She partly gasped at the fact that he noticed and no one did. She looked at herself in the mirror and immediately regretted her decision. Her chest length hair was now not even as short as her shoulders. Patricia knew she had to do something about it. She couldn't go to school like that. Only the anubis house residents should know. Or even just **Raine** or Eddie..  
Patricia looked at the time. It was only 9:15pm. It was still quite early since the party had started at about 5:30pm. Patricia was starving. Sure she'd eaten before but this whole thinking thing had made her feel hungry and angry again. Patricia slipped a beanie on her head and walked downstairs. She braced herself for the reaction of the others. It was not going to be pretty.

Eddie walked over to the fridge to get the rest of the whipped cream -in-a-can- that wasn't ruined from the earlier episode with Patricia. The thought of the whipped cream made him think of the time they first danced  
**'Im just a tin can, standing in front of a tank, asking her to dance with me'.** Eddie immediately pushed that thought from his mind.'I'm with Raine now. I shouldn't bother with Patricia'.

Patricia walked into the room, missing half her hair. The room fell silent. Alfie dropped his glass and it smashed in the floor, Willow stopped rambling on about ponies for a second, Amber and Joy gasped, Raine smirked, Jerome almost fainted, KT and Mara almost fell over and Eddie did nothing, just watched as Patricia walked in with her panda eyes and cut hair.

"Pa-Tri-Trix... What happened?" stammered Joy, trying not to sound shocked.

"Thought it was time for a makeover" replied Patricia, shaking the reactions off her back as if they were sand. Jerome stood up, trying not to pass out. Patricia walked past everyone, and sad in an armchair, adjusting her beanie. Raine looked at her and kept her laughter in.  
'If only if she could see how stupid and jealous she is' Raine thought smiling to herself. 'My plan is working perfectly'


End file.
